Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Unnamed agents ** Mechanoid * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) * Avengers * S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations: * ** * ** ** * ** Castle Doom * * * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * MODOK, AIM, Captain America and the Falcon last appeared in . That story the two heroes prevent MODOK and AIM from causing race riots in Harlem. Captain America next appears in alongside the Avengers. The Falcon in where he and Cap battle the Harlem gangster known as Stoneface. AIM next resurface in where they attempt to get scientist Ted Sallis' formula, leading to the birth of the Man-Thing. MODOK next appears in - where he tries to prevent Doctor Doom from obtaining the Cosmic Cube again. * All the X-Men present in this story next appear in where they participate in the final battle against Doctor Doom. * Chronologically, Franklin Richards was last seen in before his parents went on a mission to defend a manned mission to the moon. This story is the earliest chronological point in time that Franklin uses his growing mutant powers. His powers where hinted at in - when Reed was forced to shut down Franklin's mind in order to prevent his powers from exploding out of control. * Both Agatha Harkness and her cat Ebony were last seen in when they were first hired by the Richards family to be the nanny for Franklin. Ebony is next seen in during another one of Sue's many visits to drop Franklin off at Whisper Hill. * The Inhuman royal family was last seen in where they briefly fought the Human Torch who was upset that they abducted Crystal in without explanation. In that story it was learned that Crystal was needed to assist in healing Black Bolt who was injured in an experiment at that time. * Doctor Doom travels back in time to recover the Cosmic Cube following its use by the Red Skull in - . That tale ended with the Cosmic Cube being dropped into the ocean. The reason why Doom goes back in time to collect the Cosmic Cube is because it was believed to have been destroyed after the Red Skull's next failed attempt to use it in . * In this story, Doom reclaims the Time-Platform that Reed has had in his lab since the Fantastic Four first defeated Doctor Doom in . However it is a replica as the original time machine remained in Doom's American castle as seen in and . The latter story, Doom uses that same device to banish Diablo in a distant post-apocalyptic future. It could be that Doom stealing back the time machine in was a matter of pride over any other need. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}